Game systems that provide access to shared, online game spaces are known. These systems typically enable users to access an online game through a client computing platform. The client computing platform executes a game or space client application that receives information from a game server, and uses the received information to present the game space to the user. For any of several reasons, interaction of the user with the game space through the client computing platform may be interrupted. These reasons may include, among other things, one or more of a bug in the client application, a discontinuity in operation at the server, a network issue, operator error, and/or other reasons.